Terror Mail
Terror-Mail, formerly called Air Mail, is a message service used by the Hooligans of Berk and the Dragon Hunters, and soon the entire archipelago. History ''Creation Terror-Mail was an idea put forth by Hiccup and Fishlegs Ingerman together, considering how Terrible Terrors are especially territorial, they would fly back to their home from wherever they're released; therefore, notes were tied onto Terrible Terrors' legs and would be released so that they would take the message straight home. However, it was later used by many in the archipelago, though only a few can be seen putting this to use in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge. This method of communication was first named "Air Mail" by Hiccup only to be called "Terror-Mail" later, and even sometimes nicknamed "T-Mail". ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Appetite for Destruction", Hiccup used Sharpshot as its first courier to notify Fishlegs Ingerman of the Screaming Death and its sinking of islands as it searched for its mother. In "Cast Out, Part 1", Hiccup used Terror-Mail to send a message to the Dragon Riders to bring the Screaming Death to Outcast Island. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", three years after First Berserker War, Heather used Terror-Mail to maintain contact with Johann during her raids on Berkian longships. Season 2 In "Team Astrid", Stoick the Vast used it to notify Hiccup of the attack run of Dagur the Deranged on Berk. In the two-part episode, "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" and "Edge of Disaster, Part 2", Johann used Terror-Mail to ask for help in saving his ship from Scardian's pack of wild dragons. At the same time, Astrid Hofferson asked for help from Berk in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur's Berserkers and Ryker Grimborn's Dragon Hunters. Season 3 In "To Heather or Not to Heather", Fishlegs used Terror-Mail to secretly stay in contact with Heather. In "Stryke Out", the Dragon Hunters have also taken use of Terror-Mail with their captured Terrible Terrors. During a dragon fight, one of the hunters was tricked by Astrid into sending a Terror-Mail to the hunters' arena to warn them about the Dragon Riders. The latter used this to their advantage to track Hiccup and Toothless down by following the Terrible Terror towards its designated destination. In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", the Dragon Hunters' chieftain, Viggo Grimborn, used Terror-Mail to send a message to Hiccup to discuss a truce between them. Season 4 In "Out of the Frying Pan", the Defenders of the Wing sent a Terror-Mail to the Dragon Riders asking for urgent help with a newly laid Eruptodon egg. Season 6 In "Chain of Command", Hiccup sends a Terror-Mail from Wingmaiden Island to the rest of the Dragon Riders on Caldera Cay. Fishlegs comments that incoming Terrible Terrors always fly into his face. In "Triple Cross", Hiccup receives a Terror-Mail from his father, requesting him to come alone to a specific island. Once there, he finds no one else but Viggo, to which he reveals he impersonated Stoick, in order to get Hiccup's help. Games School of Dragons Terror-Mail appears in a player quest called "You've Got Terror-Mail", which is a part of the "Secret of the Leviathan" expansion. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Terror mail Terrible Terrors appear in this game, serving as a way for characters to communicate with each other and as clues for the player. Function '''Communication:' Terror-Mail is a messaging service used on Berk and around the archipelago where Hooligans travel. The use of Terrible Terrors to carry messages is also utilized by other groups and tribes, such as the Dragon Hunters. It is unclear which group adopted the practice first, or if it developed independently. Gallery TeamAstrid-TerrorMail1.PNG|In "Team Astrid" ChainOfCommand-TerrorMail.PNG|In "Chain of Command" TerribleTerror-mail.JPG|In School of Dragons DoNR-TerrorMail8.jpg|In Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders DoNR-TerrorMail15.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail6.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail5.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail4.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail3.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail2.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail13.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail12.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail10.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail9.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail7.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail19.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail18.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail17.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail16.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail14.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Practices Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders